America? Isn't he Canada's brother?
by Dr. Doitsu
Summary: America loses his voice, giving Canada a chance to shine for once. Implied SpaMano.


"Hey" croaked America.

"America! Are you alright?" Whispered Canada.

"I'm fine, bro. My throat is just a little sore. Nothing a good hamburger can't fix."

Canada looked at his brother's expectant face for a while before realising.  
"Oh. You...you want me to make you a hamburger...?"

America smiled as though that hadn't been what he was hinting at. "Would you? Thanks, dude."

Canada went downstairs and, after consulting many a cookbook and websites, returned with a plate of hamburgers.  
"Here. I hope you like the-"

America shovelled them into his mouth one after the other.  
"Thanks, man. But there's something different about them that I can't quite put my finger on..."

Canada strained to hear what his brother had to say. His throat must've been really sore, because everything he said sounded like a whisper.  
"Could you speak up, please? I eh, can't hear what you're saying. "

America looked up from the now empty plate.  
"Sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear, I was trying to work out what was different about these hamburgers you made..."

"Oh. I added maple syrup. Personal touch." Canada held his throat in shock. His words had been at a normal volume, no, better! They had been louder than a normal persons volume! Without America taking the spotlight, he was able to make himself heard.

America held his own throat in an action similar to his brothers. His voice sounded quiet, a whisper even. This sore throat was making him sound like his brother and he didn't like it at all. He looked up at his brother, who was saying random things out loud in his new, more confident voice.  
"What did you do?" Whispered a barley audible America.

"I didn't do anything!" Was Matthew's reply.

"Duh! You did! It's your fault!"

Canada hadn't heard America, he was far too preoccupied enjoying the fact that he could hear himself speak.

"_O Canada!_  
_Our home and native land!  
True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!  
From far and wide,  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
God keep our land glorious and free!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!"_

"Dude, stop singing and help me!" Yelled Alfred. This made his throat hurt a little more, but it got his brother's attention.  
"Hm? Well, you probably have a sore throat because you talk so much, so I would recommend not talking for a while and drinking something smooth to soothe the pain. I know!"  
Canada went downstairs to get some maple syrup. America noticed that the room suddenly felt empty. It shouldn't feel empty! He was there! He was America!

When Canada returned with a bottle of maple syrup, America laughed.  
"Maple syrup?" He asked. Canada nodded, the lone hair that was loose from the others bobbing up and down.

"Okay, dude. If you say so." Agreed Alfred, taking a sip of the syrup. It wasn't half bad, but it wasn't his thing either.  
Canada glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"We're going to be late for the meeting, eh! Not that they'll notice whether I'm there or not but you definitely need to go, so I suppose I could tag along."  
America nodded and followed his brother out of he house.  
"Hey, I left my jacket in the house. We should go back and get it."

Canada was already halfway down the street and didn't hear him.

Once in the meeting room, America and Canada took their usual seats and waited for the last members to arrive. Finally, Spain and Romano came in, both of their clothes were messy as though they had been pulled on in a hurry, and they kept catching each others eye and blushing.  
Later in to the meeting, Germany was talking and asked for suggestions. America stood up and began his pre-prepared speech about whales, completely straying from the topic that Germany had been discussing.  
Germany ignored him, as did everyone else in the room. They didn't mean to, they just hadn't noticed him.  
Germany looked at the table, no hands were up so he picked someone.

"Uh, you. Canada, do you have anything to add?"

Matthew looked up, shocked that he had been noticed.

"Oh...sure." He said loudly.

He continued to explain his point of view right until the meeting was about to end. Yes there had other things to discuss, but they had all been far too engaged to get him to stop speaking.

Canada led America out of the conference room. "Stupid Canada, thinks he's so great because someone remembered his name, heh, just wait 'till I get my voice back, then I'll show him." Grumbled America. Canada didn't hear him and this infuriated Alfred even more.

The next three weeks were the same, America's voice didn't improve and Canada barely noticed the consistent frown that contorted his brother's features.

"Hey Canada!" Chirped Spain, a basket of tomatoes in his hand.

"Hiya, Canada!" Cried Italy, waving madly while Germany nodded his head at Matthew in recognition.

"Why, hello there, Canada." Greeted England, carrying a batch of burnt scones to share with his friends.

Canada was loving the attention he got, even his bear remembered his name!

One sunny day, on a walk in the park, Canada spotted his brother.

"Hey, dude!" Yelled America, his dominating tone back and his voice louder than ever.

"Oh...hello." Muttered Canada. He was shocked, where had his self esteem gone? Next to America, everything he did would be mediocre and nothing he tried would compare. Matthew sighed and walked home.

On the way there, he spotted a strange curl emerging from a bush. The bush was moving strangely, rustling and weird noises were coming from it. The curl bobbed up and down. He felt strangely compelled to pick it. He gave it a light tug, it didn't come off the shrub as expected, but instead Canada heard a peculiar sound.

"_Chigi "_

He backed away slowly an returned home. In his kitchen, he checked his cupboard and groaned. He was out of syrup. Matthew returned outside and went to the store, passing the odd bush as he went. It had stopped moving now and the curl was gone.

Inside the store, he bumped into Spain and Romano, both were smiling and covered in leaves.

"Oh."

* * *

**A one shot I wrote for a friend. **

**Sharing the love by putting it on here for you guys~**

**France: wait up, why aren't I in this story? Come to mention it I'm never in your stories!**

**Me: non, that's not true. You got stabbed in 'the wurst decisons'**

**France: ****_zippedy-doo-da_**


End file.
